


the deal of a lifetime

by cosmicpeaches



Series: new dreams [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection, lotsa fluff!!, star and marco being dorky, starco tangled au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeaches/pseuds/cosmicpeaches
Summary: After years spent safely locked away in her mother's rose tower, the last thing Star Butterfly expects on her eighteenth birthday turns up at her window.starco tangled au (oneshot).





	the deal of a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveliestways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveliestways/gifts).



> hello everyone! my best friend's birthday just passed, so this one shot series is dedicated to her :) she is an INCREDIBLE writer, so if you haven't checked out her beautiful work, her user is loveliestways. her writing is amazing and she's even more so!!
> 
> the oneshots i've written thus far jump around the plot, but i'm hoping to either update with more oneshots that go in depth with the plot or lay it all out in a multi-chaptered fic! we'll see how it goes, hahaha!
> 
> a quick note about this au: marco goes by the alias "sol" at first and star currently lives in the rose tower with eclipsa!
> 
> i hope you all enjoy this series! and for real-please check out reagan's writing if you havent already, you're seriously missing out!

* * *

 

Tired brown eyes meet blinding light as they sluggishly flutter open, wincing as massive thuds pound irregularly against his skull. A dazed groan tumbles past his lips.

 

How long has he been knocked out? And _what the hell even happened?_  Dizzily, he reaches up to graze his forehead and–

 

_He’s stuck._

 

Sol glances at his wrists, panic sweeping his resolve as he takes note of the hair tightly wound around his limbs.

 

He blinks.

 

 _He’s tied up with **hair**?!_ Does his captor even know how _unsanitary_ that is?!

 

He wriggles his wrists and thrusts his body forward in a weak attempt to set himself free. Footsteps rustle within the dark corner and Sol freezes, cursing under his breath. He swears he has never feared for his life more than he does in this very moment.

 

“Struggling– _struggling is pointless!"_  An uneasy, yet very firm, voice echoes from the darkness. Sol narrows his eyes as he tries to make out the figure amongst the shadows.

 

“Look!” Sol calls out, “I think we have a _huuuge_ misunderstanding–”

 

His captor cuts him off. “Quiet!” she commands, and Sol immediately shuts his mouth. _yeaaaah_ , probably not the _best_ idea to piss off someone who has him tied up in her hair.

 

“Don’t play dumb with me, wild man!” she continues in a rant. The sound of her steady footsteps echoes louder, “I know why you’re here!” Despite his fear, Sol scoffs.

 

“Oh yeah? Well why don’t you explain it to _me_ , lady, ‘cuz I sure as hell _don’t_.”

 

A figure emerges from the shadows, revealing a short, young, blonde woman clutching a pine cone attached to a string. Sol does a double take. Is _that_ what she knocked him out with? What is he made of, air?

 

Peeking through thick lashes, pretty blue eyes scrutinize him with a fixated glare. Sol feels a thud in his chest as he takes note of how they remind him of the tranquil glittering waves back home. A cerulean dress clads fair skin, extending just past her knees in various shades of blue, sprinkled with hints of white and gold accents. And of course there’s the _hair_ , bright and golden which frames her face and, much to Sol’s surprise, seemingly traces every inch of the room. She has more hair than he thought was _physically possible_ (and to be quite honest, he’s _very_ curious about which brand of conditioner she uses). 

 

Sol gulps. She’s really pretty.

 

“Who are you?” The girl cautions as she takes a step closer, “And how did you find me?”

 

“Listen!” Sol sputters weakly, “I didn’t mean to freak you out! I–I just got.. _lost_ on my way home and i thought this place was abandoned!” She raises an eyebrow, clearly unconvinced.

 

Sol continues cautiously, his body tensing as she circles his chair. “I totally would’ve left if i had known someone lived here! all you had to do was ask me to leave, you didn’t have to _concuss_ me.” Dark eyes narrow indignantly.

 

The girl’s shoulders droop in surprise at his response, and the pine cone clacks weakly onto the floor the second she relaxes. “

 

Wait,” she blurts, “So, you don’t want my hair?” Her nose crinkles, puzzled.

 

Sol scrunches up his face in disgust. “ _What?!_  Why on earth would I want your _hair?!"_ He lifts an eyebrow, “Look, all I wanna do with your hair is to _get out of it._ I just wanna go home and–”

 

_The wand._

 

Sol’s eyes flare in alarm. He almost forgot, _he almost forgot he has the royal magic wand._ And now, it apparently seems like he _lost_ the royal magic wand. His lungs heave in an immense panic. He is _so so screwed_.

 

“My fanny pack!” he gasps, “W-Where’s my fanny pack?!”

 

“Oh, you mean your cute belt?” she crosses her arms, frustrating smugness gracing her features. “I’ve hidden it! Somewhere you’ll never find it.”

 

Sol almost lets out a disbelieving, ironic laugh.

 

_Ooof course she did._

 

“ _W_ _hat?!_  You can’t just– go around taking _other people’s things,_ lady!” Sol patronizes, ignoring the sweet, sweet irony that the wand isn’t even his to begin with.

 

“It’s _Star!"_  she chimes in with a huff. She tightens her grip on the pine cone.

 

“What?!”

 

“My _name_ is Star! Not that you bothered to ask or to introduce yourself after breaking into my tower like a little weirdy weird!” Star retorts, her arms crossed against her chest. “And what is your name, _stranger?”_

 

Ignoring how pretty _her_ name is, he awkwardly clears his throat, “M-My name? It’s-uh, it’s Sol.”

 

Star nods as if she just understood a complex concept, twirling an insanely long strand of hair around her finger.

 

“ _Sol._ ” His name rolls off of her tongue with ease, “Okay, Sol! I’m prepared to make you a deal!”

 

His face contorts with the utmost incredulity imaginable. This girl was just about to _beat his ass_ with a pine cone at any given moment, and now she wants to make him a _deal?_  How hard did he hit his head?

 

Star climbs upon the stone mantle of the fireplace with ease, and Sol watches helplessly as she pulls back teal velvet curtains to reveal a multitude of doodles and paintings. Vibrant unicorns, narwhals, stars, hearts, butterflies, and even a spider wearing _a top hat_ color the walls, but the centerpiece catches Sol’s attention almost instantly. In the center lays a portrait of seemingly Star herself gazing in awe at a rosy, indigo sky sprinkled with various shapes and colors traced in merigold.

 

“Do you know what these are?” Star wonders reverently.

 

Sol takes it all in. “Wait, are you talking about the lantern ceremony they do for the princess?”

 

“ _Lanterns!_ Yes!” The blonde lights up excitedly, finally being able to label the mysterious floating lights in the evening sky.

 

“Tomorrow’s my eighteenth birthday, and it’s been my dream to see these lights _my whole life!”_ Star gushes excitedly, “So, I’m going to need a guide. My mom never wants to take me ‘cuz she says the outside world is a ‘dangerous place full of ignorance’, but honestly, I’ve always wanted a little _danga!_  You know?”

 

He pauses briefly before an overly confident laugh tumbles past his lips. “Oh, yeah– _totally_ ,” he splutters assuringly, “I _like_ taking risks! In fact, I’ve always been seen as a _misunderstood bad boy_.”

 

Star’s lips curve into a brilliant smile. “ _Really?”_  She beams, impressed, “So you’ll do it?!”

 

Sol does a quick double take, unsure if he heard her correctly. He was too busy reveling in impressing _someone_ , (especially a really pretty girl who can kick his ass anytime she wanted.)

 

“Sorry, uh,” he interjects, lifting an eyebrow, “Do _what?”_  Star hops down from the mantle and practically skips over to him. For a moment, Sol wonders if she’ll ever untie him from this god-forsaken chair. wood isn’t good for the spine! if he _had_ to be tied up, he’d much rather prefer something with leather or cushion, something with good lumbar support, to tell the truth.

 

“ _Be my guide!”_ she exclaims as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, “ _Please_ , this could be my only chance! If you take me to see the lanterns _and_ bring me home, then you can have your precious fanny pack. Deal?”

 

Chocolate eyes narrow suspiciously.

 

“And _how_ do I know you’re not gonna flake out on me?”

 

She leans against the wooden chair, her toes bouncing in excitement and impatience.

 

“Oh, c’mon Sol!” Star begs, “What happened to Mr. Misunderstood Bad Boy? I thought you _liked_ taking risks.”

 

His body language shifts toward her as much as he’s able.

 

“I _do!”_  He blurts pathetically. He clears his throat, his cheeks burning from embarrassment of his outburst. “I just- _look,_  I barely even _know_ you and you’ve already got me tied up _and_ you whacked me in the head with a pine cone. Based on those two _memorable_ accounts, not too sure if I wanna go anywhere with you.”

 

Star raises an eyebrow, her arms crossed against her chest.

 

“Need I remind you that _you_ broke into _my_ tower?”

 

Sol huffs.

 

_Huh. She’s got a point there._

 

She continues with a smile, “And don’t think of us as _strangers!_  Just think of us as... _friends who haven’t met!_ See? That sounds a whole lot better, doesn’t it?”

 

Uncertainty lingers in his resolve. This would be a big risk.

 

But would it be worth it?

 

Star seems to catch onto his hesitance. Without missing a beat, she untangles her hair around his wrists and torso in an effort to prove her trustworthiness.

 

“You can trust me, Sol.” Star reassures sweetly, “Promise!” He lifts an eyebrow,  _finally_ able to cross his arms against his chest. 

 

“And I never _ever_ break a promise,” She vows, holding up her left hand like a pledge and locking her right pinky with his. Sol watches her face brighten with hope and _longing_ , and his indignant expression softens.

 

“ _Okay!”_  Sol finally gives in, “I'll take you to see the lanterns, _but!”_  Star freezes mid cheer, pausing to hear Sol’s conditions.

 

“We can’t exactly _flaunt_ my presence in Mewni, okay? I’m not exactly the King and Queen’s... _favorite_ person at the moment.”

 

An eager squeal bubbles past her mouth as she pulls Sol into a warm, unexpected hug. “Yeahyeahyeah, _totallytotallytoally!”_  She cheers ecstatically, “Thankyouthankyouthankyou! This is gonna be _so_ great Sol, I'm so excited I can _scream!”_

 

And little does Sol know, this deal is gonna change his entire life.


End file.
